


Betrayal

by SerenitySniper97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Father, Friendship, Home Village, M/M, Reiner's pov, Spoilers, Talks of Marcel, abusive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySniper97/pseuds/SerenitySniper97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Bertholdt go back to their home village with Ymir as a prisoner.<br/>(((((WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!)))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoiler alert! For those who haven't read the manga!)  
> This is talking place where Reiner and Bertholdt make an escape with Ymir as a prisoner to get back to their home village.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have done that... I put Bertholdt in danger... Bertholdt nearly died..._

I sigh putting down a cup while my father lectures me about failing, failing a mission that I had many years to do. For 5 years, I’ve been trying to capture Eren. He was right in my finger tips and he just slipped like that. Powers like that shouldn’t have been revealed, yet Eren revealed it. His father died, his mother died, and he’s being protected by the survey corps, humanities strongest, _Mikasa._ I sigh leaning against the wood wall while my mother tries to calm my father down “You know what Reiner! You’re a disappointment! You promised me you would do this! The whole village told us you could do it! You and Bertholdt could’ve done it! Look where you are now! Standing there in harnesses from the _Survey Corps_!” I feel irritated from the voice of my father yelling at me, he comes walking over me hitting me on the head with his hand, my father is a bit taller than me almost Bertholdt’s height, “Are you even listening!” I look at my father straight in the eye “I could hit you harder, cut you, and even nearly kill you because you just could regenerate!”

_Should I tell him about Ymir?_

“Dad... Remember Marcel? Remember how he died? When he threw me out of the way giving me another chance to live?” My father expression changes because I never really talk about Marcel now. My father says in a sharp tone “What about him?” My mother gives me a worried look at me then I take a breath in “The titan that ate him is now a shifter. Like myself. she is a prisoner now. The others have her right now. Go check for yourself.” My father gives me a look of disbelief then he’s already putting on his jacket running out the door “I’ll see for myself.” _Then there’s a slam._ I freeze for a bit holding my chest with my hand nearly falling down. My mother comes over to make sure I don’t fall down.

_My mother is the only one to make sure I am okay, I’m glad for her to be here._

My mother dusts off the dirt off my shoulders “Sorry about your father... He’s getting a bit stressed out with all these things going on.” then touching my face I lower my head “I’m sorry Mom, I couldn’t do it...” My mother looks up at me with hazel eyes and blonde hair, I still remember when I was the one who had to look up at her “It’s okay Reiner, you’re my son. I’ll accept you no matter what. If you’re a monster, human, somebody else, you’re my son. I love you.” My mother makes me bow my head down at her lightly then she presses her forehead against mine. We stand in silence for a few moments “Thank you... When you’re the strong one nobody ever gives you a hand. I’m glad you’re my mother.” I say to her soon hugging her while smiling.

_Of course I always have moments like this at the wrong times. Like that time I liked Historia when she brought horses for Armin, Jean and I. It had to be during the expedition when Annie was trying to do our mission._

“How was it out there? In the Survey Corps?” I have little flashbacks of titans, the battle at Throst, Eren shifting into a titan, Mikasa holding Eren, Annie’s titan, looking at the horizon waiting in the forest. I look out the window near me “It’s a nightmare, I ranked second at the training, we caused my friend’s best friend die, Ymir is going to get tortured for information, I met a girl I liked, her name is Historia.. There’s so many things that happened since I broke the wall.. Also, I betrayed the most wonderful friends I ever had. They all hate my guts now.” My mother rubs my shoulder then she asks questions about the good things “What did Bertl rank?” I look at her telling her he ranked 3rd, then asking about Annie “Mom, Annie is crystallized... She’s taken in by the Military Police. Crystallized because she caused the Special Operations squad to die, because she killed innocent lives to get Eren. Bertholdt had feelings for her...” My mom turns my head towards her with her warming smile then she says “It’s okay. We’ll figure out a way to get Annie. After all, you guys did go to school together.” I smile at her as she hugs me. “Reiner, now that you’re home... Go relax in your room. Maybe you can get Bert to come over too while I’ll make your old favourite.” I let go of her drinking water out of my cup I put down earlier “Macaroni and cheese?” I ask my mother then she nods lightly at me. I smile at her remembering my childhood. When my mother turns around I see a bruise on the back of her neck like a hand print. When she reaches for something I notice a bruise under her arm. My smile soon fades away as I take off the harnesses throwing them off to the side.

_Do I have to go out there and face people and tell them I failed.._

I sigh lightly shrugging then opening the door to the village “See you later mom.” I step out of my house looking at the people stare at me whispering. I walk down the trail to Bertholdt’s house. I pass by an opening where Bert, Marcel, and I used to play. I jog to Bert’s house when I come across three little boys laughing and playing. I look at them jogging by then continuing to Bertholdt’s house. I sneak through the yelling crowd of Ymir getting put away into a cell in the public. People are already spitting on her, yelling at her... I shrug once again. I hold the door handle looking at the enraged crowd. I look back down, what would they do if that was Eren?  I open the door to their home when I see Bertholdt crying in his mother’s arms. I close the door behind me looking around the house bringing memories before Bert and I went to the walls. Bertholdt doesn’t even bother looking at the door he screams into his mother’s arms “I can’t go back! I can’t face my friends again! Why was the one to be the colossal titan?! Why was I the one to go into the walls and be a spy?! Why me? Why do I have to live with this curse?” His mother just tries to calm him down but the regret and pain just keep coming out of Bertholdt’s mouth. Tears rolling down nonstop, then I walk over to him while his mother walks away trying to hold back a break down. Bertholdt fights me back pushing me, punching me, crawling back. I hug Bertholdt tightly while he sits on the floor sobbing, “Shhh, it’s me Bert. It’s me.” I hold his head as he buries his face onto my shoulder gripping my arm tightly “Why me?” I stroke his hair with my hand while I rock him lightly “Why us?” Bertholdt tries to catch his breath as I hush him, “Breath Bert...” I feel tears building up in my eyes then I say “It’s okay... This will all be over soon. I promise.” A few moments pass by when Bertholdt yells “Why them?!”

_I’ve been trying to comfort Bert after all these years... After all... one lie can give a person hope..._

“Everything will be alright in the end."


End file.
